oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
The Fremennik Isles
Details Construction * Agility (boostable from level 35) *The ability to kill a level 122 Troll King and 10 rock throwing Ice trolls in a multicombat area. * Woodcutting (not needed if buying the split logs) * Crafting (not needed if buying the Fremmenik shield and yak-hide armour) |items = *Fremennik shield (Fremennik Isles) bought from the Grand Exchange or made yourself. *yak-hide armour top and legs from the Grand Exchange or crafted yourself. *A raw tuna *8 tin ores, 7 pieces of coal, or 6 mithril ores (depends on your Mining level; levels 1-9 will require tin ore, 10-54 will require coal, and 55-99 require mithril ore) **'Note:' The ores can be noted. *9 ropes *An axe (if splitting your own logs and/or making your own shield) *8 Arctic pine logs or 8 split logs and 2 arctic pine logs (obtainable during quest) **For those without 56 Woodcutting, bring 8 split logs and a Fremennik shield *Bronze nails (if making your own shield) *A hammer (if making your own shield) *A needle (if making your own yak armour) *Thread (if making your own yak armour) *A knife *Good combat equipment to kill 10 low-Defence, high-Attack monsters, and one level 122. Recommended: *A Catspeak amulet for amusing dialogue during the initial conversation with Jatizso's king *Food/Armour at all times (in case you get attacked by trolls on the northern island). *Prayer potions - as there is no altar close by. *A melee weapon - as the Ice Troll King has very high Ranged Defence. |kills = *10 Ice trolls (level 74-82) *Ice Troll King (level 122) }} Walkthrough Before you begin it's worthwhile to know a few things beforehand: The final boss is a relatively simple fight which you are given more than enough supplies to defeat, including 2 prayer potions, and several strength potions that raise your strength by 10. You will likely only use one prayer potion killing the 10 trolls before the fight. It is recommended you bring and have yak armour and your shield equipped before you begin and at all times, as repairing one of the bridges can be dangerous, and running to the eastern side of the northern-most island can be fatal without these items. The quest is also relatively short if you gather all the items beforehand, and you'll likely only need 5-6 good food prior to the boss. Area overview The Fremennik Isles are a collection of islands interconnected by bridges. The map below shows the islands and their interconnections. There are two major villages on the islands: Neitiznot and Jatizso. The teleport locations show the landing docks that can be reached from the most northern dock in Rellekka using the appropriate ferry operator. The numbers on the map represent the following locations relevant during the quest: #The court of King Gjuki Sorvott IV. #The court of King Mawnis Burowgar. #A bridge that needs repairs. #Another bridge that needs repairs. #Entrance to the Ice Troll Caves for the final battle. :Warning: Do not go to the northern islands without food, or you may die. Both villages have a bank that can be used. At any time during the quest, it is possible to travel around all islands. :Note: If you are simply starting this quest for access to Neitiznot bring a raw tuna and 8 tin ores if mining level 1-9, 7 pieces of coal if mining level 10-54, 6 mithril ores if 55+ and speak to King Gjuki Sorvott IV. King Gjuki Sorvott IV Items needed for this part of the quest: raw tuna, 8 tin ores, 7 pieces of coal, or 6 mithril ores (The ores can be noted) Talk to Mord Gunnars at the most northern dock in Rellekka to be taken to Jatizso. Talk to King Gjuki Sorvott IV in the checkered floor room. His cat will intervene. The king asks you to get the cat a raw tuna. :'Note: The tuna can be fished just south on the pier or bought in the store just to the northeast of the king (pot icon on minimap). Give the tuna to the king's cat, and talk to the king. Give the king the ores you are assigned (8 tin 1-9, 7 pieces of coal if 10-54, 6 mithril if 55+). If needed, these ores can be mined at the cave below the village. It is accessible by exiting the west gate and going northeast. Enter the dungeon, and mine the ores. Coal ore also can be bought from Hring Hring. The king's reward for the ores consists of some coins. Take the jester clothes from the chest behind the king's throne. From Rellekka, travel to Neitiznot using the ferry operated by Mord's wife, Maria, who stands next to him. King Mawnis Burowgar Items needed for this part of the quest: 'Jester outfit'' Talk to Slug Hemligssen, behind the bank, and say, "Free stuff please." He'll give the assignment to listen in only while wearing the jester outfit. Talk to Mawnis Burowgar in the building just south of the bank while wearing the jester costume and entertain him - do everything he says using the jester control panel shown in the picture. Keep an eye on the guards exchange: :When do we assault the caves? :In two days. :Good. How many recruits are ready? :Seventeen so far. :More shields are completed by noon. :And the armour? :I will finish their armour by tomorrow. :And the two bridges we need repaired. :I will fix them as soon as I can. Back to Slug, and answer his questions. The answers are: #'''2 days #'17 militia' #'2 bridges' Head back to Mawnis Burowgar, without the jester costume this time. Bridge repairs Items needed: '''8 ropes, an axe and 8 arctic pine logs(the logs can be obtained during this part) or 8 split logs, a knife, armour, and food. Give Mawnis Burowgar eight ropes and receive them back with 1,000 coins. When missing ropes, go kill some yaks, and take the hair drop to the spinning wheel in the village to obtain a rope. Go and cut eight arctic pine logs, and split them in the stump in the middle of the village. :'''Note: If you do not have 56 Woodcutting to split these logs, you may buy them off other players and it will still allow you to continue the quest. Tell Mawnis and receive another 1,500 coins. Speak to the guard Thakkrad Sigmundson and you will be able to repair the bridges. :Warning: Be warned; you may be attacked by high-level, hard-hitting trolls in the next step. Bring food/armour if necessary. Get a knife, eight split logs, and eight ropes from the bank (or buy one from the general supply NPC in the bank). Travel over the first set of bridges to get to the broken ones further north to repair the bridges (right-click). You will have to travel past trolls to get there, some of which can use Ranged. Each bridge only needs one repair. Turn on Protect from Missiles before you start repairing the eastern bridge. You cannot activate protection prayers while repairing, meaning that the Ice Troll females can inflict heavy ranged damage on you while you are defenceless. Keep Protect from Missiles ON while repairing the bridge; all damage that would have been dealt by projectiles while repairing will be applied to you as you exit the bridge. Go back to talk to the king (Mawnis Burowgar) again; he'll pay another 1500 coins for repairing the bridges. Now, the request is to investigate the troll caves, but first, you need to make sure that the other king does not take the raid on the trolls in the wrong way. Tax collector Items needed: '''5000 gold coins(optional) Use the boat to go back to Rellekka, and use Mord's ferry service to return to King Gjuki Sorvott IV on Jatizso. King Gjuki Sorvott IV requires a tax collector for his new window tax, which needs to pay for the expenses of the army. Collect taxes from the following people: #Hring Hring at the armourer's hut (8,000 coins) #Skuli Myrka at the weaponsmith hut (6,000 coins) #Flosi Dalksson at the fish shop/general store (5,000 coins) #Vanligga Gastfrihet at the eating hall (5,000 coins) (Offer to pay her taxes for her; this provides the capability to trade in black market yak goods after the quest.) Go back to King Sorvott, who now requires a tax collector for the newly invented "facial hair tax." Now, collect from: #Raum Urda-Stein (armour trader) #Hring Hring (ore trader, in the same building as Raum) #Skuli Myrka (weapon trader at the anvil North of Raum) #Flosi Dalksson (raw fish seller in the general store) #Keepa Kettilon (cooked fish seller in the general store) The tax bag now contains 29,000 coins. The same taxpayer options apply as in the previous tax collection round. Return to the king. The taxes are finally enough. Now, the king requires more spying assistance. So, its time to return to Slug the spymaster in Neitiznot. '''Note: '''If you do not have a Fremennik shield already and don't have a bronze nail in your bank, buy one copper and one tin ore from Hring Hring to make a bronze bar at the clay forge in Neitiznot (or use Superheat Item). When returning to Jatizso later in quest, use the anvil to make some bronze nails. The Jester Part 2 ''Items needed:' ''Jester outfit' Return to Slug once more, only to get an assignment as jester again. A rough capture of the guards exchange: :What do you think of the new Burgher's Champion? :He/She seems honourable and courageous to me. :What about their collaboration with King Sorvott? :Well, I trust Mord Gunnars and he works for the King. :And the Champion was helping you to repair the bridges. :Well yes. So are your militia ready? :I have them anchored near Etceteria. :Then I shall sail our potions to them tonight. :So are we ready to sail at dawn? :Absolutely, long live Burgher Burowgar. :And may the Troll general be short lived. Now, return to Slug and bring out a report. The answers are: #'Etceteria' #'Some potions' #'I have been helping' Slug is pleased with the answers and pays another 2,500 coins. Then, he suggests to visit King Gjuki Sorvott IV and give an update on the spying progress. Traditional Fremennik rites ''Items needed: A set of Yak-hide armour OR '3 Yak-hides (can be obtained on Neitiznot), 15 gold coins, a needle and some thread. You will also need a large Fremennik round shield '''OR '''2 arctic pine logs, one bronze nail, a hammer, and a rope. King Gjuki Sorvott IV gets an update that he is not prepared for, but he won't listen to sound advice. He will give you a decree that you need to deliver to Mawnis Burowgar. Hop islands again to talk to King Burowgar, who is obviously disappointed in learning the decree from King Sorvott. As leader of his troops, go through the ancient Neitiznot warrior rites. :'''Note: You can skip the making of the shield and armour by having all three items in your inventory and continuing to speak to the king. First, Thakkrad Sigmundson will tell you to make yak-hide armour. Get three Yak-hides, and have them cured by Thakkrad for a fee of 5 coins per hide. Take a needle and thread from bank or the nearby shop, and craft the cured yak-hides into yak-hide chaps (1 hide) and into a yak-hide body (2 hides). Each hide gives 32 Crafting experience. Thakkrad states that the armour is ideal for protection from the trolls' granite clubs. Talk to King Burowgar again to learn how to make a large Fremennik round shield. This shield is ideal for protection from stones that are thrown by the trolls. Making the shield requires two arctic pine logs, one bronze nail, a hammer, and a rope. Make the shield on the Woodcutting stump located east of bank. Make sure to have a hammer in the inventory. Making a shield gives 34 Crafting experience. :Note: If you do not have 56 Woodcutting to make this shield, you may buy the shield off other players, and it will still allow you to continue the quest. Return to King Burowgar one more time, and he will make you the champion of Neitiznot and give you the assignment to kill the Ice Troll King and deliver his head. The Troll King Items needed: '''A set of Yak-hide armour, a large Fremennik round shield, food, and armour. :'''Note: The Troll King can only be killed effectively with melee, do not use ranged or magic. Ice trolls resemble their mountainous counterparts. The key difference is that ice trolls wield melee and Ranged weapons with a special effect that can hit through Defence. Occasionally, the ice troll can hit as if the player wears no armour and has a Defence level of 1. Unlike the Verac's set effect, however, the weapons do not hit through protection prayers. The yak-hide armour and the Fremennik round shield help a lot to reduce the frequency and the damage of the special effect from the ice trolls' weapons. The traditional Fremennik armour has reasonable Defence against both melee and Ranged attacks. The only extra items to bring are gloves, boots, a helmet, an amulet, a cape, and a melee weapon of your choice. If you're planning on using Melee without wearing yak hide armour and the Fremennik shield (not recommended), bring a super potion set, prayer potions and good food as you may take heavy damage. Taking a ring of life should be considered as well as an emergency teleport (e.g. the Ectophial, a teleport crystal or any magic tablet). Go to the eastern part of the most northern isle. As you get closer to the dungeon, the number of hard hitting trolls keeps increasing. Use Protect from Missiles/Melee (preferably Protect from Melee since the melee trolls do more damage than the range ones) to reduce the amount of damage taken, depending on which trolls are approaching or attacking you. Run past the trolls. When you get to the eastern side of the northernmost area, the trolls will not follow you. You can rest before you enter the cave to get back your run energy for the final part in the troll cave. After entering the eastern cave entrance, a cutscene follows. The men from King Burowgar will help with killing 10 trolls before you can cross the bridge to the south to assault the Ice Troll King. Their support can be useful as the trolls are in a multicombat area with range and melee trolls teaming up to inflict a lot of damage. The Troll males, grunts and runts use Melee while the females use Ranged. Talk to Bork Sigmundson near the cave entrance, and he will give you up to ten tunas, three 4-dose strength potions, and at least two 3-dose prayer potions upon request. If there is not enough inventory space, then the player gets enough to fill the pack and does not get any more. Players can make only one request for each supply. Simply talk to him. This should give you enough potions if you're meleeing with protection prayers and the appropriate Fremennik armour. A useful strategy is to let the warriors attack the trolls and finish off 10 that are nearly dead. It's faster this way and you avoid wasting food or prayer. Another useful strategy is meleeing female thrower trolls with Protect from Missiles; the melee trolls can get stuck on obstacles and are less likely to interfere. Kill the 10 trolls required to cross the bridge. A message in the screen will appear stating that the bridge to the Ice Troll King can be used. Leaving the cave will not revoke your access to the Ice Troll King, so restock on supplies if you need to. When crossing the bridge, a short cut scene shows the Troll King moving towards you. He will land the first strike, so turn on the Protect from Magic prayer before crossing bridge or while the cut scene is playing, and top up prayer if needed. :Warning: This fight takes place in an instanced room so if killed you cannot pick up dropped items. :'''Warning: When fighting the final Boss, don't use Protect from Melee (Protect from Magic is preferable)'' The Troll King has a Combat level of 122 and uses a powerful mix of attacks (Melee, Ranged, Magic and teleport); turn on Protect from Magic and you won't get hit much. Wearing yak hide armour and using the Fremennik shield while meleeing with Protect from Magic will decrease his damage significantly. do not use Protect from Melee against the troll king for he will use a strong knockback attack for as long as you have it activated, making you unable to attack him. After killing the Troll King, decapitate the head from the body. (You do not need any particular weapon/knife for this step, you simply pull it off). If you die with the troll king head in your inventory, you do not need to kill the king again, just return to the spot to find the troll king with a new head for you to take. Teleport away, or return the way you came. Return to Neitiznot to talk to King Burowgar. He will give his helm of neitiznot in return for the Troll King's head. After taking two choices for a 10,000 experience reward to any one of Attack, Strength, Defence or Hitpoints, the quest is complete. Rewards Construction experience * Crafting experience * Woodcutting experience *Two lots of Combat experience (choose between Strength, Attack, Defence or Hitpoints). }} *A Fremennik royal helm known as the helm of neitiznot, which is the equivalent of a berserker helm with a +3 Prayer bonus, slightly better Magic and crush Defence, and no negative bonuses. If a player loses the helm, they can talk to Mawnis Burowgar to buy another one for 50,000 coins. *Access to Arctic Pine trees. *Access to an island with a runite rock northeast of Neitiznot, which also has seven (7) coal rocks nearby. *Access to the Jatizso mine, which contains up to adamantite rocks. *Around 20,000 coins in assorted rewards during quest. *The banks in Neitiznot and Jatizso are close to water, range, furnace, fishing spots, mining ores; a spinning wheel is also nearby. *If the jester outfit is lost, a player can retrieve another one from the chest behind King Gjuki Sorvott IV's throne. *Learn the ability to create Yak-hide armour and Fremennik round shield. *The Contraband Yak Produce Shop is available on Jatizso if a player refunds the 5,000 coin tax to Vanligga Gastfrihet, who is north of the king. Music *Island of the Trolls *Major Miner *Norse Code *Ogre the Top *Volcanic Vikings *Jester Minute Trivia *The exchange with Slug regarding your codename is a reference to the film Reservoir Dogs. *The may sound somewhat ridiculous, but it is the origin of the real-life phrase "daylight robbery"; people claimed that to tax windows would be equivalent to stealing daylight from people's homes. **The window tax was also a British glass tax during 1696-1851. *The beard tax of 1698 is the best known of a series of measures enacted by Tsar to transform and regulate the appearance of his subjects. *Neitiznot is a Icelandic/English/Dutch mixture for "No it's not", while Jatizso is an Icelandic/English/Dutch mixture for "It is so". *The choice of password to give to Slug, , is a reference to that sentence devised by linguist Noam Chomsky. *The password "free stuff please" used to talk with Slug Hemligssen is a phrase commonly used by players who beg for items. *The watchtowers between the two islands have a special cutscene when spoken to, in which they are yelling insults to each other which are quotes from , such as "Your mother was a hamster. ... And your father smelled of elderberries." *The ice trolls used to have fairly decent drops. The rune items (kiteshield and warhammer) are the few remaining items that players with high level Smithing can sell in modest volume. Their complaints resulted in a significant downgrade of the drop list from Ice Trolls. *If a catspeak amulet is worn, the player is able to understand what HRH Hrafn is saying during an early cutscene. *If you already have enough ores in your bank when tasked with acquiring them early in the quest, you will have a unique exchange with Thorkel Silkbeard. *Speaking to Mawnis Burowgar with an inventory of ropes before he tells you that you need to get ropes to repair the bridges will result in a humorous conversation in which he accuses you of being a witch while you defend that you are a ropes salesperson *Morten Holdstrom (near main gate to Neitiznot) eats , a Swedish delicacy consisting of fermented Baltic herring. *The name of the cook on Jatizso is named Vanligga Gastfrihet, which is Swedish and could be roughly translated to "Kind Hospitality". *In the music 'Norse Code' (playing while in Jatizso), the high pitch flute plays the letters for "RuneScape". The code is as follows: .-. ..- -. . ... -.-. .- .--. . *When the quest was first released, one of the NPCs used the word damn, which was originally a censored word when used by players. It was later changed to blasted. *Some of the quest is similar to the epic Anglo-Saxon story , as you have to cut off the head of the Troll King in the quest, but in the story Beowulf had to cut off the head of the monster 's mother. *Neitiznot is ruled by a Burgher, while Jatizso is ruled by a King. Together, these make a Burgher King, a pun about Burger King, a fast food chain in the United States. This could also be a reference the English King Henry VII, who's nickname was the Burgher King. Fremennik Isles